Devon Corporation
, |map=Hoenn Rustboro City Map.png }} Devon Corporation (Japanese: デボンコーポレーション Devon Corporation) is a large company that is based in Rustboro City in Hoenn. Most of the locals just shorten the name to "Devon". It was a small company that mined rocks and smelted iron sand to iron many years ago, but has grown by leaps and bounds, and even rivals Kanto's Silph Co. The Devon Corporation is headquartered in a large stone building in the northern section of town. Devon makes many useful products, most of which are geared towards Pokémon training. The company is responsible for creating the new types of Poké Balls found in Hoenn. The Devon Corporation also developed a process to revive Pokémon from Fossils. It is unknown if this process was developed independently from the Cinnabar Island and Sinnoh region research laboratories. The current president of the Devon Corporation is Mr. Stone. Inventions Pokémon Producer This machine allows an extinct to be brought back to life from DNA preserved in a Pokémon Fossil. It has five capsules that are filled with an orange liquid called Creation Fluid. When a Pokémon Fossil is placed inside the fluid, the machine extracts its data, which is analyzed by a high-powered supercomputer. The result is a blueprint for the Pokémon; from this blueprint, the corporation grows a regenerated Pokémon. In the anime, the Pokémon Producer is still a work in progress, but is fully functional in the games. Released inventions * PokéNav * PokéNav Plus * Running Shoes * Medicines * Devon Scope * Devon Scuba Gear * Poké Ball variations: ** Luxury Ball ** Premier Ball ** Net Ball ** Dive Ball ** Nest Ball ** Repeat Ball ** Timer Ball Inventions in progress Devon Pokémon Dreams Projector.png|The Pokémon Dream Projector makes a visual projection of Pokémon dreams. Devon Pokémon Transformator.png|The Pokémon Transformer turns people into Pokémon. Devon Pokémon Speaker.png‎|The Pokémon Speaker allows communication with Pokémon. ‎ In the games The can bring Fossils to a scientist located on the second floor to get them restored. Engineers on the second floor are working on developing devices that allow people to talk to , as well as one that visually reproduces the dreams of ; in , this scientist also mentions that his rival who lives far away is working on a similar project. According to a in the Team Magma Hideout /Team Aqua Hideout , Tabitha /[[Shelly]] used to work for Devon Corporation. The Devon Corporation was previously run by Mr. Stone's grandfather, who decided to use the Infinity Energy of the ultimate weapon in order to help people and Pokémon. The Devon Parts were parts for a submarine that would allow it to be powered by Infinity Energy. The rockets launched from the Mossdeep Space Center use Infinity Energy through Devon technology, as well. Role The player's first encounter with Devon Corporation occurs in Petalburg Woods, where a Devon researcher claims to be looking for wild . The researcher is then attacked by a member of Team Magma or Team Aqua , whom the player must battle in order to prevent the Devon Goods /Devon Parts from being stolen. After defeating Roxanne, the same researcher can be seen chasing after a Team Magma or Team Aqua thief who has managed to steal the Devon Goods/Devon Parts from him. After pursuing the thief into Rusturf Tunnel and defeating him and returning the Devon Goods/Devon Parts to the researcher, the player will automatically be taken to the 3F of the Devon Corporation building (which was previously inaccessible). Here, Mr. Stone, the company president, asks the player deliver the Devon Goods/Devon Parts to Captain Stern in Slateport City and a Letter for in Granite Cave. In return for accepting these favors, Mr. Stone presents the player with a PokéNav, or in Generation VI a BuzzNav enhancement for the player's PokéNav Plus. In Generation III only, after delivering the Letter, the player will also receive an Exp. Share upon speaking to Mr. Stone again. Additionally, the researcher will stand outside of Rusturf Tunnel and give the player a after delivering the Devon Goods/Devon Parts. In , a researcher will install the feature onto the player's PokéNav when exiting the building after talking to Mr. Stone for the first time. The player will then be prompted to call Mr. Stone who explains the feature in brief detail and claims that the player seems quite happy as he is watching from a window in his 3F office. In , bringing the Intriguing Stone to Mr. Stone will reveal that it is really Pidgeotite, which the player will then receive. Delta Episode During the Delta Episode, after receiving 's call in Petalburg City, Steven will be waiting outside the Devon Corporation building in Rustboro City for the player, escorting the player to Mr. Stone's office when they arrive. In his office, Mr. Stone tells the player about the history of the Devon Corporation and asks the player to retrieve a Meteorite Shard from Granite Cave. Throughout the Delta Episode, Mr. Stone mentions where Steven has most recently headed. After listening to Zinnia's grandmother at Meteor Falls, Steven heads to the Devon Corporation building in Rustboro City. When the player arrives there, a scientist runs out the door, running away from a Team Aqua Grunt. That grunt then challenges the player, followed by a second and third grunt, all of whom run away after they are defeated. The scientist then reveals that the device to control the Link Cable was stolen by / and that Steven has headed off to the Mossdeep Space Center. Items |sprite=BuzzNav icon}} /Devon Parts |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI Layout Interior Exterior In the anime In the Pokémon anime, and visited the Devon Corporation in Stairway to Devon after Max spilled a drink onto 's PokéNav, causing it to malfunction. He felt guilty about it and wandered through Rustboro City to try and find a way to fix it. He encountered Mr. Stone displaying some of his new inventions to a crowd of children and the two discussed the broken PokéNav. Mr. Stone then suggested that Max went to the Devon Corporation to get it fixed. Upon arriving, Max asked whether they could fix it, but they refused to. However, he ended up bumping into Mr. Stone again after eavesdropping on him receiving the information that an intruder was in the building. Mr. Stone then discovered Max hiding behind a pillar and took him up to the lab, where he gave the broken PokéNav to the scientists and showed Max four unfinished inventions - one that creates a visual projection of Pokémon dreams, one that allows humans to speak with , one that allows humans to become Pokémon, and a machine that brings extinct Pokémon back to life from Fossils. Max then asked Mr. Stone if Ash, May, and could come and visit the company and Mr. Stone sent his assistant Kennedy out to fetch them. Mr. Stone noticed an intruder in the lab, and then started following him with Max, claiming that he knew everyone in the building but did not recognize the intruder. Soon after Ash, May, and Brock arrived, it was announced that some of the Creation Fluid used to regenerate Pokémon from Fossils was missing. After pursuing the intruder for some time, Mr. Stone and Max end up on the rooftop, along with Ash, his friends, and Kennedy. The intruder and Ash then started battling, with the intruder using and Ash using . Moments later, Jessie, James, , and Officer Jenny came up to the rooftop as well. After a short battle, the intruder recalled his Crawdaunt and tried to escape, but jumped up trying to steal the Creation Fluid, claiming that the intruder had 'something they want'. With a from Pikachu, Team Rocket blasted off, and dropped the Creation Fluid in the process, which Max caught. The intruder managed to get away and Officer Jenny said he could be a member of Team Aqua, due to the fact that he was using a Crawdaunt. Later on, Mr. Stone ate together with the group and said his son was in Dewford Town and that they should look for him should there be a problem. May then asked for her PokéNav, and Max panicked. However, Mr. Stone passed May's fixed PokéNav to Max under the table, and he handed it to May. Max then thanked Mr. Stone for fixing it. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Devon Corporation debuts in this chapter. Like in the games, Devon is a corporation that manufactures technology for the general public and is run by Mr. Stone. In the past, Devon was rivals with Greater Mauville Holdings before it was shut down. In the fourth chapter, Mr. Stone worked with Captain Stern to create a heart component for the Submarine Explorer 1. This component was created to allow the submarine to withstand the pressure of the deep sea. With these machines, Mr. Stone planned to have the Seafloor Cavern sealed in order to prevent evil hands from awakening the super-ancient Pokémon and . The heart component was later stolen by Team Aqua and the Submarine Explorer 1 was taken by Team Magma. The event of being robbed by Team Aqua caused Mr. Stone to fall into a coma. Before falling unconscious, he gave a letter meant to be given to his son, Steven. The letter is later revealed to contain missing parts of a stone slat that contained the secrets in awakening the legendary titans. When Steven received the letter, he used it to awaken , , and in order to try and contain the energy released by Kyogre and Groudon when they clashed. The corporation was informed by Professor Cozmo that a large meteoroid would crash into the planet and destroy it. To prevent this crisis, Devon worked with the Mossdeep Space Center to construct a rocket that would be used to stop the meteoroid. After receiving a warning letter from Zinnia to stop using their technology, Mr. Stone and Steven enlisted the help of the Hoenn Pokédex holders, , and to fight against the enemy. Additionally, they provided the three with Mega Bracelets and training from Ultima in order to fully master the ultimate moves. Once finished, Mr. Stone took Sapphire and Emerald to the Sea Mauville, where they used a machine known as the Absorber that can drain the life energy of Sapphire's Chic and Emerald's in order to power a dimensional shifter capable of transporting the meteoroid to somewhere else when outfitted to the rocket. Although the area was attacked by Zinnia in order to prevent Devon's plan from succeeding, the dimensional shifter managed to reach Mossdeep City safely. After being informed of the situation, Mr. Stone and Steven headed to Mosseep to assist with the launch of the rocket. Zinnia later attacked the rocket while it was in the process of launching. Although Sapphire attempted to stop her, Zinnia won the battle and destroyed both the shifter and the rocket. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Devon Corporation appeared in Let's Invite Something New! Go! Go! Go!. Trivia * The Pokémon Transformer may be a reference to Bill's machine that turned him into a Pokémon. * The scientist working for the Devon Corporation in is working on a machine to visualize the dreams of Pokémon, but says he is not succeeding. Likewise, in the anime, Devon is trying to construct a Dream Visualizer. Both of these are apparently precursors to the , a feature in Generation V. In addition, in , the scientist also mentions that his rival, who lives far away, is also working on the project. * In the anime, the Devon Corporation building resembles . * Devon Corporation is named after the of . The reason to adopt Devon seems to be related to geologic period. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=得文製造股份有限公司 |zh_cmn=得文製造股份有限公司 '' |da=Devon-koncernen |fi=Devon-yhtiö |fr=Devon SARL |de=Devon Corporation |it=Devon SpA |ko= ''Devon Corporation |no=Devon A/S |pl=Spółka Devon Devon Corporation |pt_br=Corporação Devon |ru=Корпорация Девон Korporatsiya Devon |es=Devon S. A. |sv=Devon Corporation Devonkooperativet |th=เดวอนคอร์ปอเรชั่น Devon Corporation |vi=Tập đoàn Devon }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Buildings Category:Companies in the Pokémon world de:Devon Corporation es:Devon S. A. fr:Devon SARL it:Devon SpA ja:デボンコーポレーション zh:得文制造股份有限公司